I Vow To Love You
by FaythannaBanana
Summary: Quinn and Puck get into a terrible car accident, causing Quinn to forget every memory she had with Puck. Including meeting him. Will she gain those memories back? Can Puck make her fall in love with him once more?  Based off the move The Vow.
1. Chapter 1

"It's snowing!" Quinn said excitedly as she and Puck left the theater.

Puck laughed as Quinn twirled around in the snow, moving closer to the car with each spin.

"There was barely even in inch when we first got here." Puck said as he opened the door for Quinn and began to clean off the car windows.

Quinn watched his face appear from behind the snow and waved, smiling with shivering lips.

Puck smiled and finished cleaning off the car, jumping in instantly to turn on the heat.

"Feel my fingers, they're so cold" Quinn said as she held out her hands. As usual, Puck grasped her hands inside of his and brought them to his mouth. Quinn's hands eventually relaxed as Puck blew on them with warm air and kisses.

"Thank you, babe." Quinn said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Anything for you" He said softly while steering out onto the street.

There was silence in the car, as the couple enjoyed the quiet roads and peaceful snowfall.

They were stopped at a STOP sign when Quinn broke the silence.

"Did you know..." she began as she unbuckled her seat belt "..that women are more likely to get pregnant if they do it in a car?"

Puck raised an eyebrow and turned to face Quinn, seeing that she was out of her seat and only inches away from his face.

"Oh really?" He said with mischievous smirk as he leaned in to kiss her.

"_I thought the roads were, empty. I should have told her to keep her seatbelt on. I should have paid more attention..." Puck thought as he watched the doctors busily work over him._

Their lips were inches away from touching and then they were struck. A truck hit them, forcing Quinn to go through the windshield. Their lips were only inches away ...

"Noah? Can you hear me? You're in the hospital. You and your wife were in a car accident."

Puck heard the voice and slowly opened his eyes. "No one has called me Noah in years." He said roughly as he rubbed his eyes.

The doctor smiled "How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?"

Puck started to shake his head no, but then the memories of the accident came flowing back. "Where's Quinn? Is she okay? She wasn't wearing her seatbelt ..." Puck started to panic. "Oh god, please say she is okay, please..."

The doctor gave him a reassuring smile, but there was sadness behind it. "You're right, she wasn't wearing her seatbelt. The truck's force caused her to go through the windshield, giving her horrible brain and head trauma. We are keeping her in a coma to give the body a chance to calm down. She'll be okay. She is great hands."

_A coma? She's in a freaking coma? How the hell is that okay? _Puck thought as he stared at the doctor.

"I need to see her. Now." Puck said as he started to get out of bed. The doctor rushed forward, gently pushing him back down.

"She's being examined right now, but I promise once she is back in her room you will be able to see her. Now I need you to relax. I'll try to find you something to eat." The Doctor left the room closing the door behind her.

Puck angrily banged his fists on the bed. He needed to see Quinn. Tears started to fill his eyes. _How could this happen. Quinn doesn't deserve to go through this. But she'll wake up and everything will go back to normal, though. Slowly but surely. Everything will be fine.. _Puck thought, though little did he know that everything was going to be far from normal, when Quinn Fabray opens her bright green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Puck laid there for what seem to be forever. The Doctor brought him food but he wasn't hungry, nor was eating on his mind. He just wanted to see Quinn.

"Noah? I've seen you haven't eaten your food." The doctor said as she examined the tray of food and checked his vitals.

"I'm not hungry." He said coldly. He didn't mean to sound rude, but he was getting frustrated. "Can I see Quinn now?"

The doctor nodded her head and unattached his IV. "I will lead you to her room right now. After a few tests we learned that a lot of the swollen in her brain has gone down."

Puck stiffly got out of bed, stretching his sore limbs. "That's good right?"

The doctor smiled "It's great. She's healing very quickly. You may have your wife back sooner than expected."

Puck smiled and took a deep breath. _See I knew everything was going to be okay. _He thought.

The Doctor led Puck to Quinn's room which was not that far. He had a small smile on his face until he rested his eyes or her small, stitched up, body.

"You can stay in here as long as you want." The doctor said softly as she left the room.

"Oh my god." Puck whispered. His hand instantly covering his mouth. With tear filled eyes, Puck sat in the chair next to her bed, watching her breathe gently with the help of a tube. He carefully grabbed her hand and pulled out her wedding ring. "I'm here, Quinn. I'm right here. "Puck said as he smoothed her blonde hair. "I'm not leaving your side. I love you so much baby."

Puck easily placed the ring on her finger and kissed her on the forehead. Seeing her like this killed him. All he wanted was to hear her voice, her laughter...

"_Puck, can you come help me? I have a new script and there are two people in this scene." Quinn yelled out from the basement or what Puck called "Quinn's theater." _

_Puck walked down the stairs seeing a frustrated Quinn mumbling the script to herself. _

_She let out a sigh and threw the papers on the ground, looking up at Puck. _

_Puck chuckled; she was so cute when she was mad. "Do you uh still want me to read the script with you?" he asked he picked up the pieces of paper._

"_No. I'm sorry. Just –Just forget it. I can't do it. "Quinn mumbled. _

"_Of course you can do it, you can do anything Q. You just need to relax."_

"_How can I relax when I need to learn this script in three days?" She yelled. _

"_I think I know how to make you relax." Puck said with a mischievous smiled as he wiggled his fingers._

_Quinn backed away slowly "No. No, Puck. That's not relaxing, that's, no. Nope. Don't come near me."_

_Puck laughed and crept closer to Quinn, his fingers only inches away from her sides._

_Quinn started to giggle but then bit her lip "I'm serious. Don't come near -"_

_Before she could finish the sentence, Puck grabbed her instantly, tickling her in all her weak spots. _

_Quinn started to laugh instantly, her face red and her blonde hair a mess. The couple fell to the ground laughing and breathing heavily._

"_I always tell you no, but you do it anyways." Quinn said as she sat up, combing her fingers through her short blonde hair. _

"_I do it because you love it. You know you do. Plus I love seeing you laugh" He smiled as he pushed a piece of hair behind her ear._

_Quinn crept towards Puck "I love you"_

"_I love you too" Puck whispered as he leaned in for a kiss_

Puck smiled sadly at that memory, as he gently rubbed Quinn's hand. A knock on the door made him jump, and as he turned around he saw their friends, Finn and Rachel.

"Hey man." Finn said "How you holding up?"

Puck got up and gave the couple a hug. "Okay I guess ... "Puck said with a weak smile.

Rachel and Finn exchanged a worried look as they took seats opposite of Pucks. Rachel stared at Quinn, seeing her friend like this was awful, but it had to be worse for Puck.

"Her stitches seem to be healing up nice. That means she probably won't have any scares." Rachel said encouragingly.

"Although there is nothing wrong with scars, I mean they'll make her look her cool. Not that she's already cool but yeah ..." Finn said awkwardly.

Puck raised a brow at the two and shook his head. "Scars or not, she'll still be beautiful."

"Of course." Rachel said softly, tears pricking her eyes. Seeing Quinn and Puck like this was heart breaking.

Finn's phone beeped. "Oh hey dude, Kurt and Blaine are here. Kurt told me Blaine has been pretty down in the dumps when he heard of your guys' accident. You know how close he and Quinn were, I mean are. They are like brother and sister."

Puck nodded in agreement. Puck was Quinn's husband, her true love, but her friendship with Blaine was something they could never had, and he was perfectly okay with that. Blaine was amazing; he was like a brother to Puck as well. He knew this had to be hard for him too.

"Um, we should go down and meet them. Grab something to eat. I haven't really eaten all day." Puck said as he got up from his chair, his eyes never leaving Quinn.

The two brunettes nodded and walk towards the door with Puck, all three of them hoping that they'd wake up from this, like it was tragic dream.


End file.
